1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processor system, more particularly, to a multiprocessor system used in a data processor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, the data processor system used in a computer system comprises a plurality of multiprocessor systems, each which comprises a plurality of central processing units, channel control units and main memory units, and a memory control unit. The central processing units and the channel control units are connected to the main memory unit through the memory control unit by interface lines.
In the conventional data processor system, when improving the data throughput, only the number of central processing units connected to the memory control unit is increased for processing a large amount of data in the multiprocessor system. However, the number of central processing units that can be connected to the memory control unit is limited, due to limits on and system expansion at a customer's office.